Castle Wars
Castle Wars is een combat mini-game voor members. Er zijn verder geen bepaalde eisen nodig om mee te doen. De strijd gaat tussen twee teams: Saradomin (de god van de wijsheid) en Zamorak (de god van de chaos). Elk team heeft zijn eigen kasteel als basis. In dit kasteel staat helemaal op de bovenste verdieping een vlag. Het doel van het spel is om de de vlag van de tegenstander te bemachtigen en naar de plek te brengen waar jou eigen vlag staat. Als je dat lukt krijgt je team een punt. Na 20 minuten is het spel afgelopen en wint het team met de meeste punten. Iedereen uit het winnende team krijgt als beloning 2 tickets. Bij gelijk spel krijgt iedereen 1 ticket en als je verliest helemaal niets. Met deze tickets kan armour gekocht worden. Als je dood gaat in dit spel, verlies je geen items. Het spel wordt in bijna elke wereld gespeeld, maar wereld 24 en 82 zijn de officiële spelwerelden. Castle wars ligt in het hoekje van de kaart, namelijk westelijk van Yanille, zuidwestelijk van Tree Gnome Village, zuidelijk van de Observatory en zuidoostelijk van Lletya. Dat lijkt onhandig, omdat het nogal lang duurt om er helemaal heen te lopen. Daarvoor is er een "Ring of Duelling", gemaakt van een emerald ring. Hiermee kun je naar Castle Wars teleporteren. Eenmaal bij Castle Wars aangekomen zie je drie portals. Een rode (Zamorak) een groene (Guthix) en een blauwe (Saradomin). Er zijn maar 2 teams, één Saradomin team en één Zamorak team. De Guthix portal is er voor als je echt geen idee hebt in welke team je moet gaan: als je de Guthix portal binnen gaat word je in een willekeurig team geplaatst. Je kunt geen cape of helm aan doen in Castle Wars, je krijgt er eentje van het spel op zodat je weet welke teamleden er bij je horen. Deze cape werkt straks als een wildernis teamcape: mensen met dezelfde cape worden blauw op de minimap. Je bent nog niet in het spel als je een portal in bent gegaan: komt je in een lege wachtruimte. Er staat midden op je scherm een witte tekst met "Time until next game starts:" en het aantal minuten dat je nog moet wachten voordat het spel begint. Om de wachttijd te verkorten, is er wat leuks tegen de verveling toegevoegd: •Als je met Zamorak armour, zoals robes of de rune spullen, in de Saradomin portal gaat, word je een konijn •Als je met Zamorak armour in de Guthix portal gaat word je een schaap •Als je met een Holy Symbol de Zamorak portal in gaat word je een imp Het spel Als die minuten om zijn kom je eindelijk in het spel. Je komt als het spel gestart is dan in een ruimte waar je een tafel ziet met "bandages" erop. Deze kamer heet de respawn room. Je zult hier ook weer uitkomen als je dood bent gegaan. De bandages geven je weer hitpoints als je die kwijt bent, halen je poison weg en geven 30% energy. Je kunt dus als je de bandages mee neemt en gebruikt de hele tijd je running "on" hebben staan. Je kunt er net zoveel van pakken als je wilt. In de ruimte staat ook in gele letters op je scherm: "You have 2 minutes to leave the respawn room". Als die 2 minuten om zijn heb je pech: dan word je zomaar uit het spel gehaald! Als je de respawn room uitloopt en de ladder af gaat, kom je bij allemaal tafels. Op die tafels staan allemaal spullen die je net als de bandages oneindig kan pakken. •Rocks: Deze kun je afvuren met de katapult •Barricade: Hiermee kun je de weg blokkeren •Explosive potion: Hiermee kun je de katapult van de tegenstander laten exploderen, je kunt onder de grond de stenen weghalen en je kunt er barricades mee laten exploderen •Rope: Kan je mee naar boven klimmen bij de muur van de basis van de tegenstander •Pickaxe: Om de stenen in de gang onder de grond weg te hakken •Toolkit: Om je katapult en andere dingen mee te repareren •Tinderbox: Om barricades en katapulten in de fik mee te zetten •Bucket of water Hiermee kun je barricades en katapulten die in de fik staan doven Als je buiten je basis komt zie je dat Castle Wars verdeeld is in twee helften. In het noordwesten is de Zamorak basis en in het zuidoosten de Saradomin basis. De helften worden gescheiden door een rivier. Midden in het gebied is een eiland met twee bruggen, één naar de Zamorak basis en één naar Saradomin basis. Er zijn op dit eiland ook twee ladders naar de ondergrondse gangen. In het noorden en het zuiden van de rivier liggen "stepping stones," daarmee kun je naar de overkant springen en hoef je niet helemaal om te lopen. De twee basissen hebben dezelfde bouw en plattegrond, ze hebben alleen een ander uiterlijk en Zamorak heeft een rode vlag en Saradomin blauw. Boven de respawn room is een lege verdieping met niets en daarboven is een klein kamertje met de teamvlag. Zoals al gezegd moet jouw team de vlag van de tegenstander halen en naar de standaard van je eigen vlag brengen. Als dat gebeurt zal je team een punt krijgen. De tussenstand is af te lezen in het bovenin je scherm. Katapult en buitenmuur Op dezelfde hoogte van de respawn room is de buitenmuur. Je kunt vanaf hier je pijlen of spreuken vuren, om je basis te verdedigen. Hier staat ook de katapult. De katapult wordt afgevuurd met rocks, die zijn te vinden bij de barricades, pickaxes en explosive potions. Als de katapult heel is en je probeert hem af te vuren, krijg je een scherm te zien. Hiermee moet je richten op de brug of het eiland en op "Fire catapult" drukken als je klaar bent. Zo kun je spelers die daar rondlopen raken, dus ook je teamleden! Als je Catapult Construction doet, vuur je niet meer op je eigen spelers. De katapult is handig voor spelers met een lager level, die toch nog veel schade willen toebrengen aan de tegenstanders. Middelste eiland Dit eiland ligt in de meestgebruikte route om bij het kasteel van de tegenstander te komen. Je gaat via de poort van jouw kasteel naar het middelste eiland, loopt naar het kasteel van de vijand en probeert de poort om te krijgen. Op het eiland zijn twee toegangen naar de ondergrondse gangen. Verder zijn er torens waar je op kunt staan. Ondergrondse gangen In de respawn room zie je ook een ladder naar beneden gaan. Deze ladder gaat naar de ondergrondse gangen.Er zijn twee gangen vanaf die ladder. Als je een van die gang afloopt kom je bij stenen. Deze kan je met een pickaxe weg hakken of met een explosive potion laten ontploffen. De ondergrondse gangen leiden naar het eiland of de basis van de tegenstander. Deze gangen moet je slim gebruiken, hier zijn minder mensen dan boven en het is een handige plek om je als je je eigen vlag hebt te verstoppen. Niemand let op de uitgang die in beide kastelen uitkomen, daarom is dit een goede route om naar de vlag van de tegenstander te gaan. Je kunt ook een explosive potion op de wall doen. Er vallen de stenen weer naar beneden en als daar dan iemand staat is hij in één keer dood! Je kan ook de wall doorhakken met een pickaxe, maar dat gaat heel langzaam. Kasteel van je tegenstander binnenkomen Zoals al gezegd ziet het kasteel van je tegenstander in de plattegrond er precies hetzelfde uit: er worden alleen wat andere kleuren gebruikt. Je kunt het kasteel van binnendringen door de hoofdpoort te slopen, de achterdeur te picklocken, met een touw de muren opklimmen of via de ondergrondse gangen gaan. De tekens aan de linkerkant van je scherm Als je in het spel staat, zul je merken dat links in je scherm tekens staan. Deze tekens staan er niet voor niets: ze geven je handig informatie over wat er allemaal gaande is. Eerst zie je de status van de vlaggen: of ze uit hun standaard zijn of er gewoon nog staan. De blauwe vlag is natuurlijk van Saradomin, de rode van Zamorak. Daaronder is nog informatie te lezen over de status van de poort van je team's kasteel, de achterdeur van je kasteel, de status van de tunnels onder je kasteel en informatie over de katapult op de muren van je kasteel. Na 20 minuten is het spel afgelopen en wint het team met de meeste punten. Iedereen uit het winnende team krijgt als beloning 2 tickets. Bij gelijk spel krijgt iedereen 1 ticket en als je verliest helemaal niets. Castlewars bracelet Als je een emerald bracelet betovert, krijg je een castlewars bracelet. Als je hiermee de vijand die jouw vlag heeft gepikt, aanvalt, hit je 20% meer. Bandages genezen ook 50% meer. Je kunt het amulet in drie potjes Castle Wars gebruiken, daarna is hij kapot. De beloningen Buiten het spel kun je Lanthus, de man die bij de drie portals staat, de tickets inwisselen voor armour. Rood heeft dezelfde stats als steel, wit als mithril en goud als adamant. Lanthus Plaatje Naam Tickets Decorative helm (rood) 4 Decorative platebody (rood) 8 Decorative legs (rood) 6 Decorative shield (rood) 6 Decorative sword (rood) 5 Decorative helm (wit) 40 Decorative platebody (wit) 80 Decorative legs (wit) 60 Decorative shield (wit) 60 Decorative sword (wit) 50 Decorative helm (goud) 400 Decorative platebody (goud) 800 Decorative legs (goud) 600 Decorative shield (goud) 600 Decorative sword (goud) 500 Castlewars hood (Saradomin) 10 Castlewars cloak (Saradomin) 10 Castlewars hood (Zamorak) 10 Castlewars cloak (Zamorak) 10 Je kunt alles terugverkopen voor de prijs die je hebt betaald.